


A Night Under the Full Moon

by Supernatural_Frog



Category: Gravity Falls, Monsterfalls AU
Genre: Deerper, Gen, Monsterfalls AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Frog/pseuds/Supernatural_Frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a surprisingly warm summer’s night in Gravity Falls Oregon.   The full moon shone brightly in the sky and everything seemed peaceful.  However Dipper couldn't help but feel on edge.  It is a dangerous thing to be a prey animal and out in the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a surprisingly warm summer’s night in Gravity Falls Oregon. The full moon shone brightly in the sky and its reflection rippled across the lakes surfs. The peaceful image was distorted by a splash of Mabel's tail.

She wanted to go for a late night swim and had convinced her family that the night was too nice to spend it cooped up inside the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan was surprisingly the easiest to persuade to go out. He had liked the idea of flying around in the cool night air. Dipper on the other hand wasn't so sure.

It might have been the fact that he was part deer now but Dipper didn't exactly fill safe being out side in the wilderness at night. He once again cursed his luck at being the only one is his family that was turned into a pray animal, hell he was one of the few people in Gravity Falls that was a pray. That never settled right for him.

"Come on Dipper don't be such a downer!" Mabel called to her brother. Dipper rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to look up from the journal to address his sister.

"Just because you and Stan feel safe out here doesn't mean I have to." Dipper shouted back. "Besides I have to find a way to fix us."

"Give it a break for once Dip, you've been at it nonstop." Mabel said as swam crosser to the dock where Dipper was sitting. "Besides it's not that bad."

"Maybe for you." Dipper grumbled.

A twig snapping close by made Dipper stop reading for a moment, his ears flicked up and back straining to hear anything else. There was more rusting of leaves as someone walked through the underbrush of the forest floor.

"Someone's here." Dipper said and stood up. His hooves made an almost eerie clacking sound on the wood of the dock as he walked towards the nose. It made him feel like he was walking towards his death.

The walking in the woods suddenly came to a stop. Something was listening to him as well.

"It's probably Grunkle Stan." Mabel said not the least bit concerned.

"It's not Stan." Dipper was certain of that. His instincts were telling him to run. This was not safe. Run. Now! Dipper to a deep breath to steady himself, his heart was beating fast and hard inside his chest. It felt as if it was going to burst at any moment.

When Dipper was finally back on the shore, hooves sinking slightly in the mud and grass, he felt a little safer. He had traction here, he could run.

"H-hello?" Dipper called out. Nothing. The rustling had stopped all together and everything was once again peaceful. Dipper however still felt as if he was being watched and was ready to bolt at any minute.

"Dipper come on its noth-" Mabel didn't get to finish however as something came barreling at the woods towards them. It moved with unnatural speed and Dipper wasn't going to let it get the chance to catch him. Unable to hold back anymore Dipper ran.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He could hear Mabel yelling but his ears were ringing too much to understand a word of what she was actually saying. He felt danger at his rear and he wasn’t going to stop.

The beast was right behind him. Growling and snapping its jaws when it got close  
.  
Dipper was running off of pure adrenaline. He was too scared to notice what all was in front of him let alone what was under him. That’s how he missed a hole in the ground. One of his front feet went right in and Dipper fell to the ground with a loud yell.

The beast leaped over him so it wouldn't trip itself and skidded to a stop in front of him.

Dipper pulled himself out of the hole and tried to stand. He almost collapsed back to the forest floor when his leg couldn’t support his full weight. He had twisted something during the fall. Fear ripped through Dipper anew. He couldn’t run anymore.

The beast let out a growl that seemed almost like a laugh. Dipper looked up and he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"W-Wendy?!" Dipper gasped in shock. The red haired werewolf stared back at Dipper with wild eyes. The fur around her mouth and paws were darker and matted down with blood. Her lips pulled back into a snarl as Dipper tried to take a step back. 

"W-Wendy." Dipper said again hopping to get through to his friend. She didn't react though. She wasn't Wendy anymore. She was a predator out on a hunt and Dipper was her pray.

Dipper tried to back pedal as fast as he could to get away from the she-wolf. He didn't feel safe turning his back on her again.

Suddenly Wendy pounced tackling Dipper to the ground. Her teeth snapped at his neck but Dipper somehow managed to keep her back. He legs kicked at her chest and his hand held onto her shoulders. He had to use all of his strength, some he didn't know he possessed, to hold her back.

Wendy however was better equipped than Dipper. Her claws dug into the meat of his lower thigh tearing through the muscle like tissue.

Dipper screamed in agonizing pain. Wendy kept clawing. None of the other cuts when at deep as the fist but it was enough to weaken Dippers hold and ability to defend himself.

As Wendy's hot breath wafted onto Dipper face he knew this was going to be the end. His friend was going to kill him in a blind rage.

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the end when all of a sudden a deep terrifying roar filled the air and Wendy's weight was suddenly gone. Dipper sucked in air greedily as he hadn’t realized he was holding his breath before. He finally opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. Over to his left he saw Wendy wrestling with another creature. They growled and snarled at each other as they tumbled around. Dipper quickly recognized Grunkle Stan's fez and wings. 

He couldn’t bring himself to relax however. He might have recognized Stan but his mind also supplied him with the thought that Stan was also a predator and he didn’t stand a chance if Stan turned his attention towards him.

Dipper forced himself to look away from the fight and concentrate on his injured body. Blood was sweeping from four long claw marks on his thigh. It made him nauseous but he couldn't tell if it was from the sight of blood or from the amount of blood loss.

Dipper rolled onto his stomach and tried to push himself up. His back leg wasn't allowing him to stand however. The best he could do was push his front half up and drag his gimp leg behind him. 

He didn’t make it far when a loud high pitch yelp indicated the fight ended. He heard whimpering and turned his head to see Wendy running off into the forest away from a ragged looking Stan.

Stan watched the fleeing werewolf for only a moment before his glowing eyes turn towards Dipper. Dipper gulped and tried to drag himself further from his great uncle turned gargoyle.  
His brain was telling him to keep running but he couldn’t anymore. A stone like arm wrapped itself around his cent and lifted him up gently into the air.

"Come on kid. Let’s get you to a doctor." Stan said and cradled Dipper to his chest. The deer boy fought back weakly still unable to register that Stan wasn't going to hurt him.

"Easy Dipper." Stan warned. "You're hurt bad. Don't make it worse. We have to stop the bleeding." Stan tore of a piece of his suit and pressed it into Dippers cut. Dipper cried out in pain and tried to fight back more. It was no use however as the old Pine man had a vice like grip on the deeruatar. 

“Hang in there Dipper.” Stan said as Dipper’s head fell against his chest as the boy finally passed out from pain and blood loss. The gargoyle spread his wings and took off careful not the jar the child in his arms to much. “Please just hang in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I discovered the Monsterfalls AU and feel in love. After reading about what happened the the characters I got this idea stuck in my head. I love werewolves and adore when they are savage beast out for blood. Naturally I had to write Wendy under the influence of the full moon. Plus I really like hurting Dipper. I love the boy but it's fun to see him break.  
> Credit for MonsterFalls goes to genalovestoons on tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper went in between being conscious and unconscious. The world was a blur around him when he was awake and he could hear voices all around him. He wasn't actually able to tell who the voices belonged to however.

At one point he distantly heard crying. It was Mabel he was sure. No matter what state he was in Dipper would always be able to tell when his sister was crying. He wanted to reach out and soothe her but his body wouldn't respond to him.

Eventually he could make out words.

"Stitches."

"Transfusion."

"Weak.” None of it meant anything to him. He couldn’t remember what happened to him in the first place. Everything was so foggy and his brain didn’t want to work with him to help him understand any of it.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mabel asked, her voice trembling. He could tell she was on the verge of tears if she hadn't started crying again already. This time he could tell she was close by it comforted him a little to know his twin was nearby once again.

"He's going to be fine." Stan answered though his voice wasn't full of its usual confidence. Dipper could tell he was on his other side. He felt fingers run through his hair, petting it back slightly out of his face. He leaned into the touch before falling back to sleep.

The next time Dipper woke he managed to actually open his eyes this time. Bright white light blinded him momentarily. He reached up to shield his eyes only to feel something tug on his arm. He looked down and blinked until he was able to see clearly. Tubes, tubes were stuck in his arm. 

“What the heck?” Dipper’s voice sounded strange to his own ears. It was raspy and felt like it had been unused in a long time. He smacked his lips together and ran his tongue over his mouth trying to wet them enough that talk normally again. 

Looking around Dipper to take in his surroundings, it became clear in was in a hospital room. Beside his bed was Grunkle Stan, he was perched in what looked like an uncomfortable position in a chair. He was fully stone at the moment as well. 

‘He must have stay up as long as he possible could.’ Dipper thought remember hearing Stan’s voice when he was between being awake and asleep. Dipper cleared his throat one last time before addressing his great uncle. 

“Gargrunkle Stan.” Dipper said. The silly nickname left his mouth without him even thinking about using it. “Gargrunkle Stan wake up.” Dipper new from experience the conman could hear him even when stone.

The gargoyle slowly started to move until he was back to normal. Stan rubbed his eyes a few times before fully looking a Dipper. When he did however a huge smile that was all teeth spread across his face and he lunged forward.

“Oh thank god.” Stan said as he pulled Dipper into a bone crushing hug.

“Ow ow ow.” Dipper hissed. 

“Sorry.” Stan said almost immediately releasing Dipper from his hold. “I-I am happy to see you awake.”

“How long have I been out? What happened?” Dipper asked. He was so confused as to why he was in the hospital in the first place. Stan’s smile fell for a moment before he let out a deep sigh.

“Two days. Do you remember anything?” Stan asked. Dipper didn’t answer right away feeling that his answer was very important. He thought hard about the past few days. He remembered the voices when he was asleep. He remembered before that when Mabel had begged to go to the lake for a swim at night then…then…

“Wendy.” Dipper gasped. Memory came flooding back all at once. Dipper’s heart started to beat rapidly as fear once again filled his very being.

“Easy kid.” Stan said and helped Dipper sit up. “You’re fine. You’re fine.” He rubbed slow circles into Dippers back until the deertaur was able to breath normally again.

“What happened?” Dipper asked again. “After you fought Wendy what happened?” He was desperate to know. Was Wendy ok? What happened to her? He hopped Stan hadn’t hurt her to bad.

“After I chased Wendy off I took you here. Your leg was hurt badly and you had lost a lot of blood. The wound on you thigh took over 200 stitches to close up. The other minor ones only took a few.” Stan didn’t think it was far to sugar coat it for the kid. “That was the easy part. The blood loss is what really took its toll on you. The doctors weren’t sure what blood to give you for a transfusion.”

“Why not Mabel?” Dipper questioned. He remembered one time Mabel had to have some surgery and Dipper had given a little bit of blood to help her out. So it should work for him as well.

“With everything that has happened they didn’t know if it would work. You are a deertaur now and Mabel as mermaid. They were worried that giving you her blood your body wouldn’t accept it. It was touch and go there for a while Dipper.”

Dipper gripped the seats of his bed tightly. He felt that he had come close to death many times during this summer but never had he actually come so close without even realizing it at the time. He could have just slipped away without even a fight. The thought scared him more than Wendy ever could.

“You alright Dipper?” Stan asked. Dipper took a deep breath and concentrated on Stan’s hand on his back. He needed to calm down.

“Yeah,” Dipper finally said. “I’m ok.” Stan gave him a look that said he didn’t really believe him but he didn’t press the issue. They remained silent for a few minutes as Dipper collected himself fully.

“What about Wendy?” Dipper asked eventually. Stan’s lips turned up into a snarl and his eyes narrowed. “Gargunkle Stan?”

“She came by yesterday but I told her to leave.” He growled and snarled at her, blocking Dipper with his body more than anything. The poor werewolf hand no choice but to leave unless she wanted to fight Stan again.

“What?! Why?” Dipper exclaimed. “She didn’t mean to hurt me Stan! It must have been the full moon that made her go insane. It wasn’t her fault!” Dipper was almost in a panic again trying to defend his friend.

“Easy Dipper I know. I know.”

“If you know then why-“

“Because you could have died!” Stan bellowed. Dipper’s ears flatten against his head and he flinched back into himself. Quickly realizing his mistake Stan leaned back and rubbed his face.

“Dipper you could have died because Wendy wasn’t careful. She should have known to be careful on a full moon. ” Stan leaned back in his chair looking more tired than Dipper has seen him in this past month.

“We should have all known better.” Dipper said quietly. 

“Perhaps,” Stan finally said. “But my word is final. She is not allowed to be around you anymore.”


End file.
